HouseWarming
by hostilecrayon
Summary: When Shindou and Touya move in together to save on rent, Akira doesn’t think it’s anything to make a fuss over. Fluffy.


Title: House-Warming  
Rating: G  
Genre: Fluffy Fluff  
Characters: AkiHika  
Summary: When Shindou and Touya move in together to save on rent, Akira doesn't think it's anything to make a fuss over.  
Word Count: 561  
Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
Notes: Err, the drabble length went up, and I still couldn't keep it short. Oh well. I'll think of something else. XD Written for, but too long to post at, hngprompts, the 'sweet' drabble prompt. An extra prompt of 'Slippers' was given to me by the dear janiamonster. Extra note: Nicknames ADSHLKJLASKLJKF. That sums up my feelings on them.

**House-Warming**

When Shindou and Touya move in together to save on rent, Akira doesn't think it's anything to make a fuss over. He figures all that it entails is moving his things into the new apartment and thus, saving money every month while still being independent.

He was in no way expecting the enthusiasm Shindou put into it.

Before they'd even officially paid for the place, his mother and his friend Fujisaki came to inspect the apartment thoroughly, much to Shindou's dismay. After some prodding, Akira had called his parents and invited them as well.

Then, after a long day of moving boxes and positioning furniture, Waya, Isumi, Yashiro, Fukui, Honda and Nase 'surprise' them with a late night Go/house-warming party played amidst their still packed things. Akira notes that Shindou doesn't really seem too surprised. They receive many household gifts, from a state-of-the-art rice cooker from Nase to a month's supply of instant ramen from Waya, and it makes Akira feel rather flustered by it all.

Akira wakes early the next day by determination alone, literally drags Shindou out of bed and together they knock out the rest of the unpacking.

At this point, Akira is completely exhausted. His muscles scream in protest and his brain is foggy from the definite lack of sleep he's had. So when Shindou calls him to the living room for another 'surprise', Akira is generally unwilling to oblige him. Unfortunately, he's had good manners bred into him, so barefoot and red-eyed, he makes his way to Shindou.

He's about to make some scathing remark about his new-found distaste for surprises when he notices Shindou fidgeting with his hands behind his back; a slight flush across his cheeks. So instead, he says, "Yes, Shindou?"

"I bought you a housewarming gift. I mean…" he pauses to glance at Akira's bare feet, "we don't have house-slippers yet."

Hikaru practically thrusts the slippers into Akira's hands, and it takes him a moment to realize that the matching light blue slippers are embroidered. On one pair, 'Karu' was written and on the other, 'Kira'.

"The Kira pair is yours, obviously…" He trails off, biting his lip.

"Short for Akira?" He wonders aloud, running his fingers over the slim, slanting lines of white thread.

"Yeah. Is… is that okay?" he questions, his voice soft in Akira's ears.

"Of course," he returns, his eyes still fixed on the matching footwear. He'd never had a nickname before. Akira finds the gesture warming, and before he knows what's happening, he's smiling. "Kira and Karu, eh?"

Shindou's blushing furiously now, but his lips are curving upwards and he nods slightly.

"Thank you," Akira says, bowing to the other teen.

"It's nothing!" Shindou says quickly, clearly even more embarrassed by Akira bowing to him.

"It's not nothing." Akira replies seriously. "It's… sweet." He says slowly, and he can feel his face heat up with the implications of the statement.

But Hikaru just beams at him, his face lighting up the room as if the sun had suddenly appeared from behind a cloud. "Thanks, Kira." And he runs for his room.

Akira stands there a little longer, staring at the oddly unique gift before placing the Hikaru's neatly by the door and slipping his own on. They are quite comfortable.

His eyes flick to the closed door the other boy had disappeared behind and whispers, "Anytime, Karu."


End file.
